En mi mente (In my mind)
by nubeRojiza
Summary: Una historia de los pensamientos que Jan di y Jun Pyo tuvieron durante su reencuentro después de seis meses de no verse, cuando Jun Pyo se fue a Macao y cambió su actitud. ** A story about the thoughts that Jan Di and Jun Pyo had during their reunion after six months without seeing each other, when Jun Pyo went to Macau and changed his mood**


_Disclaimer: Boys over flowers pertenece a KBS y_ Yōko Kamio _._ _Esto es sin fines de lucro. Espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Este es mi one-shot favorito, es un poco largo. Cuando ví el capítulo de la versión Japonesa Hana Yori Dango, pude entender muchas cosas en BBF (la versión Coreana) por eso dedique un tiempo a escribir las cosas que quedaron implícitas con Jun Pyo y Jan Di._

 **Enjoy It!**

 ** _3\. En mi mente (In my mind)_**

 _Una historia de los pensamientos que Jan di y Jun Pyo tuvieron durante su reencuentro después de seis meses de no verse, cuando Jun Pyo se fue a Macao y cambió su actitud. **_ _A story about the thoughts that Jan Di and Jun Pyo had during their reunion after six months without seeing each other, when Jun Pyo went to Macau and changed his mood**_

 **JUN PYO POV**

Su muerte había sido muy trágica. Aun cerrando mis ojos en la oscuridad de mi habitación veo su rostro antes de saltar. Lee Tae Joon, amigo y socio de mi padre, me había acompañado desde mi llegada a Macao, fue él quien me ayudó a entender el mundo de los negocios en el que por poco me ahogo, su paciencia y guía, me recordaron a la de mi padre, muy diferente de ella, la presidenta Kang. Y su muerte, fue mi culpa. Una mala transacción bancaria de un heredero sin experiencia llevó a la ruina a un hombre y su familia, y yo permití que mi madre lo sacrificara. No podía creer lo que un paso en falso podría crear en la vida de una persona. Pensé en recompensarlo, en posicionarlo en otra parte del mundo en alguna otra de las empresas adquiridas por Shinhwa, pero justo antes, lo ví saltar de la azotea sin remedio alguno. Mi madre me dijo que había aceptado voluntariamente prestar su nombre para solventar el fraude del que fui embaucado, pero yo no sabía que para un hombre con el honor de Tae Joon, cualquier fallo personal, era inaceptable. No pude dar la cara a su familia, solo observé desde lejos durante toda la ceremonia fúnebre.

―No ha sido culpa suya joven amo―me había dicho el secretario tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos.

¿Qué no ha sido culpa mía?, ¡pero claro que lo fue! Yo fui quien se dejó embaucar, yo permití que Tae Joon diera su nombre sin saber si era real que estaba de acuerdo. Solo yo era el único culpable, y ahora afrontaba las consecuencias. Pero no volvería a permitirme otro acto como ese, me juré a mí mismo jamás volver a poner en riesgo la integridad de ninguna persona que dependiera del grupo Shinhwa, de ahora en adelante, el grupo estaría, ante todo, incluso antes que…

― Ella está en Macao joven amo…la señorita Jan Di, llego hoy por la mañana―me hablo el secretario por el altavoz de la limosina.

Jan Di…en Macao… Mi corazón dio un salto.

― Señor… ¿quiere que la traigamos al Hotel?

― . . .

― ¿Joven?

¡¿A qué viniste Jan Di?! ¿Qué podía hacer yo al respecto? ella, los F4, son solo distracciones…

― Secretario, el heredero del grupo Shinhwa no tiene tiempo para tonterías―hable finalmente en voz alta, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo…

― De acuerdo Señor, en unos momentos más estaremos llegando.

El complejo comercial de Shinhwa. Otra reunión con gente interesada en nada más que dinero. Tan solo aparentar…

Jan Di… con ella nunca hubo apariencias, quisiera correr a buscarla, ¿y si se ha perdido?, dudé. Caminamos al interior del enorme edificio, era impecable, lujoso, pero a la vez tan vacío...Llegamos al bar con toda la gente elegante y adinerada de Macao.

― Joven, ella es la señorita Fey Wang, dueña de las casas de moda ostentadas en el complejo comercial.

―Mucho gusto―trate de mostrar la mejor de mis caras. Era una mujer muy hermosa, y rica, seguro que mi madre se moriría si tomara a una de estas mujeres como esposa. En cambio, la lavandera, es tan simple, tan genuina, toda una rareza. De pronto tuve un motivo real para sonreír.

La mujer con la que caminaba por el bar me dijo algo que no entendí, o más bien, algo a lo que no preste atención, siempre sonreír y aparentar, para la presidenta Kang estaba bien, para mí... Acerque mi oído para escucharla mejor, el grupo Shinhwa necesitaba inversiones de todo tipo, y según mi madre, el heredero debía estar preparado para agradar a todo tipo de clientes.

― ¿En verdad crees eso?

― Si, eres demasiado joven para ser el dueño de todo esto.

― Bueno, tan solo trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo…

Mientras daba hilo a una de las tantas conversaciones sin sentido alguno para mí, escuché un ruido que llamó mi atención, y allí estaba, era ella…Jan Di…

 **JAN DI POV**

Había tantas cosas por ver en este lugar, de seguro Jun Pyo debe estar fastidiado de todo esto, siempre huía de los negocios de su madre. Caminé un poco más y llegué a una especie de bar muy lujoso donde de seguro la crema y nata socializaba. De pronto empecé a respirar con dificultad, allí estaba él, como por arte de magia…Jun Pyo…sonriendo…caminando al lado de una hermosa mujer, sentí una punzada en mi estómago, no parecía ser el mismo de hace meses, había algo diferente en él. Caminé un poco más y choque con una mujer, me derramó su copa de vino en la blusa, ¡rayos!

―Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

― Oh…okey! okey! ―me sentí muy tonta, el inglés no se me daba para nada. Levanté mi cabeza de inmediato para ver si él se había dado cuenta, mi corazón se aceleró cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

Jun Pyo…

 **JUN PYO POV**

Jan Di…

Tragué duro, ella estaba aquí…tan cerca…tan linda… ¿Qué puedo hacer para no correr a abrazarla?

Gire rápido mi cabeza y continúe caminando, me acerqué a otro grupo de ricos, imposible que me puedan distraer.

 **JAN DI POV**

Se volteo y siguió caminando como si nada. ¿Me vio? ¿Lo hizo?...

―Sorry―me disculpé y salí corriendo del lugar, me sentía tan estúpida…Entré al lujoso baño tratando de convencerme de que no me había visto.

― ¡No me vio! Debió pensar que no era yo… ¡Sí!...Por supuesto que se le hizo muy extraño que me presentara aquí, en Macao, de sorpresa, ¡Es raro! ¡Debe ser raro para él! ―me decía a mí misma en voz alta.

 **JUN PYO POV**

Ya no estaba, se había ido. Que tonta es, siempre llamando la atención, Jan Di…

― ¿Se encuentra bien joven? ―se acercó el secretario.

― ¿Por qué?

― Vi a…Jan Di

― ¿A qué hora llega la gente de J.K? Si las cosas salen mal, la vieja bruja es capaz de matarme…Tenga todo listo―me adelante para saludar a otro inversionista de Shinhwa y volver a la rutina de las apariencias, pero en el fondo lo sabía, sería imposible concentrarme con ella aquí, tan solo saberla en el mismo sitio que yo hace que mis pensamientos divaguen…¡Tengo que olvidarme de ella! ¡Maldición!

 **JAN DI POV**

Vagaba por las calles de Macao…de repente, un niño como de la edad de Kang Sang se acercó a mí, me dijo que me llevaría a un hotel barato, lo seguí unos pasos, y luego se echó a corree con mi maleta. Lo perseguí por entre los callejones, gritándole que me devolviera mis cosas hasta que se detuvo.

― Tengo un hermano pequeño como tú― le dije jadeante―, te daré otra oportunidad, ¿me la devuelves?

―You idiot!

― Ah! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Pues te daré tu merecido! ―le contesté muy molesta y fui a por mi maleta.

― ¡Suéltala! ¡Te digo que la sueltes! ―forcejeamos. De pronto apareció un montón de vándalos. Jan Di, ¿en dónde te has metido? Sentí mucho miedo.

― ¡¿Qué quieren?!―empezaron a rodearme, y a decirme un montón de tonterías, no sabía qué hacer…

―Ah… ¡Ayúdenme!...¡Ayúdenme!...¡Ayúdenme!...― tal vez este sería mi fin, y solo podía pensar en una sola persona― ¡JUN PYO!

. . .

 **JUN PYO POV**

Esta maldita reunión nunca terminaría. Recibí un mensaje de Ji Hoo, finalmente habían llegado a Macao, menos mal, ahora la lavandera no estaría más sola, es tan torpe, le podría pasar cualquier cosa, Macao tiene aún lugares muy peligrosos. ¿A dónde se habrá ido? ¿Y si le pasa algo?

 _CRANCKKKKK_

Quebré mi copa …de repente sentí una presión en el pecho que no me dejo respirar. Me disculpé y fui al baño, solo un poco de sangre…Jan Di… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Definitivamente no podría estar tranquilo hasta que Ji Hoo la encontrara.

 **JAN DI POV**

Los maleantes que me acechaban empezaron a desplomarse en el piso. ¿Qué está pasando?

Alce mi vista y allí estaban ellos…los F4…¡¿LOS F4?! ¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?!

Sí, sí sé lo que están haciendo aquí, están haciendo puré a mis agresores.

La lluvia de golpes terminó, y un montón de maleantes arrodillados y arrepentidos pedían disculpas ante el heredero de la mafia más conocida de Corea, Woo Bin, creo que mencionaron algo de un clan que no pude escuchar, sería mejor no estar muy enterada.

Me mantuve quieta en mi sitio, hasta que él se acercó a mí…Ji Hoo.

― ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ―pregunté.

― Ya lo sabía―se arrodillo frente a mi―, pensé que estarías llorando en un callejón―dijo juguetonamente limpiando mis lágrimas.

Que tonta soy, siempre dando problemas a los F4. Quería llorar, pero me aguanté, y le regalé una sonrisa, él también me sonrió, y por un momento me pareció un ángel…

. . .

. .

.

Yi Jeong se acercó al looby donde ahora nos encontrábamos, al parecer tampoco tuvo suerte. Los F4 hablaban de lo cambiado que estaba Jun Pyo y del poco espacio en su agenda.

― Jan Di, ¿has visto a Jun Pyo? ―me pregunto Yi Jeong.

¿Que si lo he visto?, aun no me quedaba claro…

―No lo he visto…creo que debe estar muy ocupado…y también estresado―inventé.

― ¿Cómo sabes que está ocupado y estresado? ―indago Ji Hoo.

― Ah…bueno, supongo, ¡simple suposición! Él es el responsable de este gran hotel, sería muy raro que no estuviera ocupado―no vi a Ji Hoo muy convencido con mi respuesta, afortunadamente el resto de los F4 sugirieron salir de paseo, tal vez eso me distraiga un poco.

 **JUN PYO POV**

Terminaba de firmar un sinfín de papeles, iba en el jet privado de la compañía para trasladarnos a la isla Jeju.

―El señor Kim le entregará el resto de los reportes―hablo el secretario.

―Por favor, que los termine.

―Con gusto.

Continúe revisando los papeles.

― Joven amo…si me permite decirlo…la señorita…

― No tengo tiempo―interrumpí de inmediato, de repente mi celular vibro, era un mensaje de Ji Hoo…

 _"Ella estuvo en peligro, si no hubiéramos llegado, no sé qué habría pasado…"_

¿En Peligro? Jan Di en peligro…sentí mi sangre congelarse.

 _"Pero llegaste…así que no tiene importancia"_

Respondí fríamente.

 _"Aun en situaciones de peligro, ella solo puede pensar en ti…y ¡¿no te importa?!"_

Ella me necesitó, y yo en cambio…¡MALDICIÓN!...arroje todos los papeles con toda mi furia, quería golpearme a mí mismo. Arrojé el teléfono…

― ¡Secretario! de ahora en adelante… ¡QUE NO LA PIERDAN DE VISTA, NI DE DIA NI DE NOCHE!, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!―me alejé de ese pequeño espacio, no podía respirar, quería correr hacia ella.

 **JAN DI POV**

El paseo había sido tan agradable, ahora estábamos en una "góndola", como las que hay en Venecia, ¿o era en Paris?, ¡No lo sé! No soy la persona más educada de Corea, aun así, estoy segura de que este lugar es más que un sueño para alguien de mi posición social.

Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo Jun Pyo? ¿En verdad no me habrá visto? No puede ser, debió verme, o tal vez…solo quiso ignorarme. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza, y esta melodía tampoco ayudaba.

 **JUN PYO POV**

El día había sido agotador. Ahora nos encontrábamos cenando con los dueños del grupo J.K. en un lujoso restaurante italiano, la bruja estaba como pez en el agua, pero a estas alturas ya me daba igual. Dirigir los negocios de mi padre era algo que se me daba naturalmente, aunque todo sería mejor si las cosas no hubieran pasado tan rápido, si mi padre no hubiera muerto tan repentinamente, si ella aún estuviera conmigo, si mis descuidos no hubieran provocado desgracias. No puedo volver a ser el mismo de antes, o alguien más podría…

Un mensaje multimedia.

 _LOADING…_

Tragué saliva…era ella…Jan Di…paseando por Macao con los F4…

Nos pusimos de pie para brindar, por algo…

Nos volvimos a sentar, había más fotografías, Jan Di se veía muy linda… ¡Quisiera ser yo quien la llevara a conocer! ¡Quisiera ser ese a su lado! grite por dentro, aunque mi expresión por fuera, seguía siendo la misma...

 **JAN DI POV**

El día había pasado tan rápido, han sucedido tantas cosas…

Estaba sentada frente a la enorme ventana que mostraba todas las luces de Macao, pensando otra vez en Él, en Jun Pyo, que tonta…Siquiera ¿él habrá pensado en mi por un momento…?

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― se acercó Ji Hoo…

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― ¿No te arrepientes… de haber venido?

― Este no es un lugar en el que suelo vacacionar…Siempre soñé con tomar mis maletas y viajar sola―me animé un poco.

― ¿Y qué harás?

―…Todavía no estoy segura…Solo quiero verlo, y preguntarle… "¡¿Cómo has estado?! ¡¿Qué has hecho…?!" … Mentira…solo quiero decirle: "Hola"…

Es increíble que el solo pensar aun en la posibilidad de verlo de frente, sin apariencias, me devuelva la alegría…

― No es extraño…

― ¿Por qué?

― Parece que pasó una eternidad desde la última vez que lo ví… ¿Y si Jun Pyo pretende no conocerme? Sentiré que estoy despertando de un largo sueño…

Se levantó.

―Si fuera un sueño…Jamás tendría el corazón roto.

― ¿Qué? ―lo mire con atención.

―Después de haberte enviado aquí supe…que te encontrarías sola e indefensa…cuando me di cuenta…ya estaba en el avión…

Ji Hoo… ¿Por qué?

― Por lo tanto, no es un sueño, porque estas…frente a mi…

Sus palabras, que eran siempre confortantes y ligeras, ahora sonaban serias, como si…como si quisiera decirme algo…es acaso que… ¿Por qué mi corazón palpita un poco más aprisa?

― Descansa―pude escuchar un suspiro…

Lo seguí con la mirada, sin tener nada para decirle, pero… ¿Qué podía yo decirle? Este sentimiento…

Giré hacia el ventanal y ví mi reflejo…aquí estaba yo, viajando kilómetros para verlo solo a él. Su nombre ocupaba todos mis pensamientos…

 ** _J…_**

Escribí su inicial…pero no me atrevía a terminar de escribir su nombre…él ni siquiera quería verme…borré la letra rápidamente con mi mano, solo por hoy, lo iba a sacar de mi cabeza.

 **JUN PYO POV**

Finalmente regrese a mi habitación. El lugar me parecía más vacío que antes, sobre todo, sabiendo que ella estaba tan cerca y tan lejos. Me recosté.

¡Imposible!

No podía conciliar el sueño. Salí de la habitación.

 **JAN DI POV**

Decidí salir a tomar aire fresco, la verdad no podía dormir. Estar tan cerca y no poder verlo, me ponía muy inquieta. Recorrí el inmenso y lujoso hotel. Me pregunto ¿Cómo se habrá sentido Jun Pyo todo este tiempo?

A penas y puse un pie sobre el primer escalón de una larga escalera en espiral cuando alcé mi vista y lo vi. Una vez más…

 **JUN PYO POV**

Jan Di…estaba justo frente a mí, ¿Cómo pude no verla venir?

― Ju…Jun Pyo…

Trague saliva, ya no podía evadirla.

 **JAN DI POV**

Mis piernas empezaron a fallar, nunca su presencia me había puesto tan nerviosa… ¿será porque ahora soy consciente de lo que este sentimiento significa?

Baje un pie para encontrar el siguiente escalón, pero perdí el equilibrio y me precipite hacia adelante.

 **JUN PYO POV**

Después de seis meses, volví a percibí otra vez ese aroma tan peculiar que siempre me atrajo, una mezcla de flores y avena, en un segundo la tenía muy cerca.

 **JAN DI POV**

Había cerrado mis ojos para la inevitable caída, pero algo me detuvo, más bien, alguien. Sin saber cómo, ya estaba rodeando su cuello con mis brazos…

 **JUN PYO POV**

Todo su peso estaba recargado en mi…Jan Di, es bastante ligera…tal vez así debió haber sido nuestro reencuentro de hoy en la mañana, pensé sin tener valor para alejarme.

 **JAN DI POV**

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sentí que se quería salir de mi pecho ¡rayos! ¿Y si se da cuenta? Mis brazos no me respondían y no podía apartarme de él. Escuché un carraspeo y me aleje rápidamente. Pude sentir como mi rostro se ponía caliente. Lo observé, pero ni siquiera me miraba.

― ¡LO, LO SIENTO! ―me disculpé con torpeza. De pronto me pasó por un lado.

― ¡ESPERA! ―lo detuve mirando su espalda.

― Esta mañana…en ese bar…tú me viste ¿cierto?

Se detuvo, pero ni siquiera volteo, se quedó en silencio…

 **JUN PYO POV**

― ¿Tiene importancia? ―le dije.

Soy un completo idiota. Vino desde Corea solo a verme, y ni siquiera fui capaz de defenderla. Pero no puedo hacer nada más. Seguí caminando sin voltear a verla, no tenía el valor para mentirle de frente.

 **JAN DI POV**

Se fue, y yo simplemente me quede allí en silencio, viendo cómo se alejaba, sin poder creerlo aún.

. . .

. .

.

 _No había tenido el valor para dejarla ir, la había seguido todo el camino, y ahora la observaba indefensa rodeada de un grupo de delincuentes._

 _"¡JUN PYO!" grito ella encogida en un rincón._

 _No podía ocultarme más tiempo, tenía que defenderla. Y así empecé a golpear a todos y cada uno de esos sujetos con toda mi furia._

 _"¡No la vuelvas a tocar imbécil!"_

 _Uno de los maleantes arrojo un golpe a mi rostro._

 _Mala idea._

 _Le torcí la mano con toda mi fuerza. El ladrón se encogió y suplico del dolor._

 _"¡Lo pagarás!"_

 _Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro._

 _"Es suficiente Joven Amo"_

 _Solté la mano del infeliz._

 _Jan Di se descubrió poco a poco la cabeza y observo a los ladrones siendo sometidos por mi grupo de guardaespaldas. Me acerqué a ella preocupado …_

 _"Idiota, ¿porque estas aquí sola?"_

 _"¿J-Jun Pyo?"_

 _La abrace, estaba temblando._

 _Sentí un gran enojo contra mí mismo. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado._

 _Detuve una de sus lágrimas._

 _"Ya no llores…Eres tan torpe, como se te ocurre caminar por estos sitios." La volví a regañar._

 _"¡¿Quién está llorando?!"_

 _Aparto mi mano en protesta, pero la volví a abrazar. Ya no la dejaría andar sola._

 _La levanté y le tomé de la mano, hice una señal con la mirada al secretario mientras este asintió._

 _La alejé de aquel sitio._

 _Caminamos por varios minutos hasta llegar a una calle pintoresca y despejada, la verdad yo tampoco había tenido tiempo de conocer toda la ciudad, la vista del centro de Macao sobre uno de los tantos lagos artificiales era genial._

 _"Jun Pyo, ¡ya caminamos bastante! ¿Quieres detenerte?" Se quejó._

 _La solté. Tan solo quería alejarla de aquel sitio._

 _La miré con intensidad, parecía un sueño, tragué saliva._

 _"¿P-por qué me miras así? ¿Estabas siguiéndome? Eso significa que si me viste, ¿cierto?" trato ella de averiguar._

 _"Yo…tan solo…pensé que no sobrevirarías ni un día sola en Macao. Tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien, es todo." Desvíe mi mirada._

 _"Espera, ¿dices que no se cuidarme sola?"_

 _"Je, es obvio que no, casi te…"_

 _Nos quedamos en silencio._

 _"Pero no me paso nada". Se adelanto a responder ella…_

 _"Jan Di, lo siento, nunca más volveré a dejarte sola…yo…"_

 _"Está bien, no digas nada." sonrió alegremente. "Sé que fue una sorpresa el que me presentar aquí tan de repente…"_

 _"No, no es eso…"_

 _"Jun Pyo…ya te dije que está bien, olvídalo…"_

 _Jan Di empezó a caminar, la seguí con mi mirada._

 _"Así que este sitio es Macao, la Venecia de Asia…" volvió a hablar ella para relajarse._

 _"Me pregunto si el heredero Shinhwa tendrá un tiempo en su ocupada agenda para mostrarle a esta humilde campesina esta interesante ciudad…"_

 _Sonreí, era increíble que después de tanto quererlo, ahora estuviera a unos pasos de ella._

 _La tomé de los hombros y la atraje hacia mí, la besé con determinación, como aquella vez que mi madre se atrevió a humillarla, y tuve que demostrarle que Jan Di no era solo un juego, de esta manera…_

 _La besaba con impaciencia y ella no se opuso._

 _"Jun Pyo…"_

 _"Jan Di…"_

 _"Te extrañe…y mucho"._

 _"Así había soñado nuestro reencuentro…"_

 _**********TROMPETA***********_

Jun Pyo cubrió sus oídos, el desagradable sonido lo despertó de ese agradable sueño…sueño…solo era eso, un sueño nada más…

Cerca de allí…Jan Di abrió sus ojos lentamente…la luz se colaba por las cortinas y le empezaba a calar en los ojos…había sido un sueño…un sueño bastante agradable que había dejado hormigueando sus labios…

. . .

. .

.

 **JUN PYO POV**

Era una mañana igual que todas, a penas y tenía tiempo para distraerme jugando golf. El secretario me leía la agenda del día mientras trataba de concentrarme en mi tiro, luego hizo una pausa.

― ¿Y Luego qué? ¿Qué otras citas tengo? ―le pregunté sin mucho interés.

― Debería tomarse un tiempo para ver a sus amigos…

― No tengo tiempo.

― Ellos están en la isla desde ayer.

Ya lo sabía, sabía que ellos estaban aquí, y también sabía que ella estaba con Ji Hoo, lo cual me provocaba un terrible dolor de estómago.

― Estoy muy ocupado… ¿Quieres que cancele mis citas…por mis amigos? ¿Piensas que debería hacer eso?

― Por supuesto que no.

Falle mi tiro.

― ¡AGH! ¡Este césped es una porquería! ¡AHH NADA ME SALE BIEN!

. . .

. .

.

El día transcurrió aburrido...revisando papeles, asistiendo a juntas…ahora me dirigía a ver al alcalde en uno de los salones deportivos del hotel, lo cual no dejaba de parecerme curioso…

― ¿El alcalde nos sitio en este lugar? ¿Le gustan los deportes?

El secretario se disculpó, y no entendí hasta que los ví…Los F4 esperándome en la cancha de baloncesto.

― ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

― ¡Cuánto tiempo!

― ¿Qué quieren? ―me acerque sin mucho interés.

― Queríamos ver al ocupado heredero del grupo Shinhwa…teníamos que venir―dijo Yi Jeong, arrojándome el balón.

― Es bueno verlos―le arroje el balón a Ji Hoo.

― ¿En serio? ―respondió― Pues no pareces contento.

¿Contento? ¿A caso hay tiempo para estar contento?

― ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué siento tensión? ―hablo Woo Bin.

― Ah…Jan Di vino con nosotros, bueno, ella llego primero para encontrarse contigo, ¿si la viste? ―me pregunto Yi Jeong.

¿Qué si la vi? Estuve a punto de olvidarme de todo cuando la tuve tan cerca…

― ¿Por qué querría verla? ―arroje el balón hacia la canasta sin muchos ánimos―. Esa niña no tiene nada… que ver conmigo.

― Jun Pyo, en todo este tiempo no has hablado con Jan Di, ¿ah sido a propósito?

―Si fue a propósito o no…no tengo tiempo para asuntos tan triviales. Vinieron hasta aquí solo para hablarme de cosas sin importancia.

― Entonces compórtate como hombre.

― ¿Qué? Ustedes rompen con chicas todo el tiempo, ¿yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

― ¡Pues lo he hecho muchas veces, pero no a tu manera! ¡Cobarde! ―Yi Jeong se acercó a mi desafiante― ¡Oye! ¿Qué dijiste cuando te ayudamos con Jan Di? ¡Dijiste que ibas a ser responsable de principio a fin!

― ¿En verdad me creíste? ¿Pensaron que esta relación tenía futuro? No sean tontos―mentí.

Me agarro de las solapas.

― ¡SABES QUE ERES EL CULPABLE DE QUE JAN DI NO PUEDA NADAR!

¡¿Ella no puede nadar?!, me sorprendió y sentí su puño sobre mi rostro. Necesitaba ese golpe.

― Jun Pyo, sabias que esto pasaría, te lo advertí, te dije que no te metieras con Jan Di. ¡Eres un Cobarde!

― ¡¿Qué les pasa?! Se supone que son mis amigos, ¿ahora están de parte de Jan Di?... Aun los considero mis amigos, pero si siguen tocando el tema de Jan Di, mejor váyanse…

Estaba cansado, cansado de escuchar su nombre. Me fui, no quería seguir allí un momento más.

― ¡¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?!

Me detuve. Cierto. Ya no era el mismo de antes. Y había una razón muy obvia.

― Setecientos mil…Esas son las personas que trabajan todos los días para el grupo Shinhwa…imaginen cargar con esa responsabilidad…dime si este tipo de cosas…no te hacen cambiar…

. . .

. .

.

 **JAN DI POV**

Los F4 ya habían tardado desde que se fueron a ver a Jun Pyo. Salí del hotel y vagué todo el día por Macao. Era una ciudad muy interesante, y curiosamente todo lo que veía a mí alrededor estaba relacionado con el grupo Shinhwa y con él…

 _"Esta mañana…en ese bar…tú me viste ¿cierto?"_

 _"Eso no tiene importancia…"_

Sus palabras habían sido muy crueles, aun…no lo creo, no creo que haya cambiado tanto.

― ¡JAN DI!

Regresaron.

― ¿Cómo esta Jun Pyo? ―pregunté, aunque ya sabía que estaba bien. No obtuve respuesta.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo con él?

― Esta bien, excepto que, actúa extraño―Yi Jeong trataba de tener tacto al decirme algo.

― ¡Oye!, Jan Di tiene que saberlo…Las personas con el tiempo llegan a cambiar― me explicó Woo Bin.

Tenía la esperanza de que Jun Pyo reaccionara con los F4, pero…no fue así, al parecer el Jun Pyo que conocí, del que me enamoré, ya no existía.

― ¿Les dijo que no quería verme?

Admití que él me había rechazado, ya no tenía más caso fingir.

― No se preocupen por mí, ¿sí?, no importa lo que diga, lo único que quiero es escucharlo de su propia boca, tengo que enfrentarlo.

Los F4 siguieron hablando, de pronto, me encontraba jugando a las escondidas como en la infancia. Llevábamos unas mascaras como de fantasía. Al menos por esta noche quería dejar de pensar en él.

Traté de esconderme lo mejor que pude, luego sentí algo jalarme. Ji Hoo…nos escondimos tras una gran columna…

Y allí estaba otra vez él, en esa enorme pantalla…

 _"Los esperamos en Venecia…la ciudad de las flores y enamorados"_

Quise…traté de no hacerlo…pero empecé a llorar, su rechazo me dolía de una forma que jamás imaginé…después de todas esas veces que estuvo tan cerca y al pendiente de mí, su indiferencia me afectaba mucho. Ni siquiera he podido decirle lo que siento.

Ji Hoo trato de quitarme la máscara, pero se lo impedí. No quería que me viera llorar, me sentía muy tonta, pero aun así me abrazo con fuerza, no sé qué haría si mi ángel guardián no estuviera aquí…

. . .

 **JUN PYO POV**

******RINGGGGG RINGGGGGG*******

Una llamada entrante. Es de Ji Hoo.

―Diga

― ¿Jun Pyo?

― Eres tú Ji Hoo, ¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no tengo tiem…

― Ella trabajo duro para venir a verte…

― . . .

― Te veo enfrente de la piscina principal.

Colgó. Ahora me sentía peor que antes.

. . .

Como si mis pies no quisieran obedecerme, camine hasta el lugar acordado. Ji Hoo ya me estaba esperando.

― Hazme un favor―dijo.

― Dime.

― Véanse una vez más.

― ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

― Te lo suplico por nuestra amistad.

― ¿Y por qué me estas pidiendo este favor?

― Por el momento es lo único que puedo hacer por ella. Adiós.

Se fue. ¿Es él quien finalmente me pide que la vuelva a ver?, Ji Hoo. ¿Cuáles serán sus motivos reales?

Me quedé un momento más. El volver a tratar a Jan Di significa exponerla a las injurias de mi madre y a la pesadez de estar relacionada con el grupo Shinhwa, si le llegara a hacer daño, jamás me lo perdonaría.

 _" Los haré para ti…Te haré el almuerzo e iremos de día de campo…"_

Recordé aquella vez que estuvimos en esa cabaña en medio de la tormenta de nieve, y ella estuvo a punto de morir por buscar el collar que le dí…tonta, jamás se rinde. Jan Di es tan obstinada, jamás imaginé que viniera hasta Macao solo para verme, sonreí. Tal vez debería ser más como ella…

― ¿Y si… y si la puedo tener a ella también…? ¡También puedo tener a Jan Di…Si puedo! ― me dije en voz alta, llamaré a Ji Hoo.

Caminé aprisa atravesé del enorme lobby del hotel, y antes de subir al ascensor, un par de los hombres de seguridad me bloquearon el paso.

― ¿Qué quieren? ¡Muévanse ya! ―trate de pasar entre ellos, no se movieron.

― Joven, tiene que venir con nosotros―me cogieron del hombro.

― ¡Se los advierto! ¡No me toquen! ― golpee a uno de ellos, y vinieron dos más, peleamos, uno me golpeo en el abdomen y me saco el aire, contraataque, pero me sostuvieron con fuerza y me metieron al elevador. Seguro era por la bruja…

. . .

No estaba equivocado, me arrastraron hasta la oficina de mi madre. Me conoce, envió a sus mejores hombres, de lo contrario, no hubieran podido conmigo.

― ¡¿Qué quieres?!―le hable de la única manera que conocía.

― Jun Pyo…te voy a dar la oportunidad, ¿hay algo que debas decirme…?

― Decirte… ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

― Jun Pyo, no me mientas…¿acaso pensabas volver a ver a esa niña insignificante?

Lo sabía…

― ¡No se dé que me hablas! ―le recriminé, luego tomo un control remoto de su escritorio y encendió la gran pantalla de plasma.

Allí estábamos Ji Hoo y yo hablando frente a la piscina, mi amigo me pedía que hablara con Jan Di, y todo había sido grabado.

― ¡ME ESTAS ESPIANDO!

― ¡No necesito espiarte para saber que has mandado seguir a esa chiquilla!

¿Cómo se enteró? Había sido muy cauteloso.

― Jun Pyo…―sonrió triunfal― Soy tu madre, y a mí no me puedes engañar…

Apreté mis puños con fuerza…

― Te prohíbo determinantemente que vuelvas a ver a esa niña. Ahora tu deber es el grupo Shinhwa y no puedes dispersar tu atención ni con ella ni con nadie, y eso incluye a tus amigos, los F4―se levantó de su escritorio.

― ¡¿Y si no quiero?! No me puedes…

― ¡¿A caso ya olvidaste a Lee Tae Joon?! El mejor amigo y colega de tu padre, muerto como resultado de un mal manejo financiero…tuyo…

La respiración se me fue. La bruja era muy directa. Caminó a mi alrededor, mientras hablaba yo no podía moverme.

― ¿Quieres que más personas mueran por tu falta de seriedad? Si sigues así, no solo traerás desgracias al grupo, también a esa…

― ¡Ella! se llama Jan Di…

― ¡No me importa su nombre! ¡Tan solo olvídate de ella! De lo contrario, lo único que le deparara, será penurias, ¡y de eso ¡me encargare yo! ¡¿Entendiste Jun Pyo?!

Se fue. Y con ella mi última esperanza de volver con Jan Di.

. . .

Di vueltas en mi habitación, tomé el teléfono para marcarle a Ji Hoo. Ya era de madrugada, casi al amanecer, pero no podía estar tranquilo.

― ¿Jun Pyo?

― Ji Hoo. Hoy, en una hora…llévala al puente que esta sobre el paseo del rio, hablaré con ella…

Colgué. Posiblemente era lo único bueno que podría hacer por Jan Di.

 **JAN DI POV**

Sentí un toque en mi hombro, era Ji Hoo.

― Disculpa la hora―me hablo con una sonrisa.

― Dime ¿qué sucede? ―me preocupe un poco.

― Acompáñame.

― Pero es muy tarde.

. . .

Caminamos por las calles de Macao. Hacía frio, ¿Qué clase de cosa me querrá mostrar Ji Hoo a estas horas?

Bostecé.

―Ya sé que hay personas que hacen ejercicio en la noche. ¡Pero una caminata en la madrugada! ―me quejé, sin embargo, a Ji Hoo, no podía negarle nada.

― Ya llegamos…

― Ah ¿Qué? ―lo mire curiosa.

―A partir de aquí debes ir sola. Cruzando aquel puente, está la razón por la que viniste aquí.

Empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

― ¡Ji Hoo! ― se fue…

Subí las escaleras de un puente, no estaba segura, pero…Vi su cabello oscuro…allí estaba, y mi corazón dio un brinco. Quería dar la vuelta e irme corriendo, pero mis pies no me obedecieron. Empecé a respirar con dificultad, solo con él me sentía de esta manera…No volteo a mirarme ni un momento, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

― Ho, ho-la, gusto en verte―que tonta…

 **JUN PYO POV**

No tenía el valor para verla de frente, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, tan solo quería correr y abrazarla, pero no podía …

― ¿Y? ¿Por qué estás en este lugar? ―hable finalmente.

 **JAN DI POV**

¿Qué porque estaba en este lugar? ¡Por que vine a verte!, grité internamente.

―Yo supe que tu papá murió y…lo siento…

 **JUN PYO POV**

―Gracias, así que…viniste hasta aquí para decirme eso. Me imagino que te ha ido muy bien.

 **JAN DI POV**

No era el Jun Pyo de antes, ni siquiera me miraba, y me hablaba como si fuera una completa desconocida, igual que la noche anterior, no había ningún cambio…

― ¿Qué?

― Como puedes ver a mi me va de maravilla, ahora soy una persona muy ocupada. Bueno, ya te diste cuenta, te puedes ir tranquila, no te preocupes por mí.

Si, ya me había dado cuenta, no necesitabas decírmelo de esta manera…Lo mire de vuelta, era tan indiferente, tan distinto, igual al líder arrogante de los F4, el que se ganó mi repudio desde el principio.

 **JUN PYO POV**

No me creas, Jan Di, deseé tanto…pero, ella tenía que creerlo.

― ¿Qué? ―me decidí a mirarla.

― Dime la verdad, ¿eso es lo que piensas?

― ¿Qué quieres de mí?, ya sé, ¿quieres que diga lo siento? Regresaré contigo…

 **JAN DI POV**

Sentí como si me hubieran sacudido por dentro. Eso fue lo que hizo Jun Pyo, después de romper mis barreras y agitar mi corazón, ahora…

― ¿En verdad eso quieres escuchar? ―dijo.

Tome valor, no quería verme más sin dignidad.

― ¿Por qué me dices eso?

 **JUN PYO POV**

Sus lágrimas me calaban hondo…quería golpearme a mí mismo por hacerla sufrir.

―Ahora soy parte de una nueva realidad, ¿no lo ves?

― Ya lo veo, ahora lo entiendo…pretendes no conocerme y ni siquiera me miras… ¿con que esta es tu verdad?

 **JAN DI POV**

No quería llorar, pero, las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos…

―Así que para ti solo soy…

―Una pesadilla que quiero borrar…

 **JUN PYO POV**

Perdóname Jan Di…

 **JAN DI POV**

Una pesadilla…eso soy para él…

― Te has vuelto muy cruel.

― No, siempre he sido así, solo que a veces fingía.

 **JUN PYO POV**

Mentira, desde que te conocí, el verdadero Jun Pyo salió, y solo contigo podía ser yo mismo.

 **JAN DI POV**

No puedo creer que el hombre del que me enamoré jamás existió realmente.

― Ya me voy…cuídate mucho…―me despedí, tratando de contenerme inútilmente.

― No te preocupes por mi… ―me dio la espalda y se fue, con una mirada gélida que termino por matarme.

Lo observe unos momentos, con la esperanza de que me dijera que había sido una broma pesada, de las que acostumbraba hacerme cuando me dejo aquella tarjeta roja…pero no fue así. No volvió…

. . .

Camine por un rato, no quería volver al hotel y encontrarme con Ji Hoo.

Me senté en el piso. Un uno de los hombres con esas vestimentas raras me hablo en inglés, soy tan pésima para el inglés. Me subí a una góndola. Creo que el hombre me dijo que yo era "una chica de la suerte", que curioso, en este momento, suerte es lo último que creo tener. Busque en mi bolsillo para pagar por el viaje y pedirle una canción, el hombre se negó…

Aun trataba de asimilar lo que paso hace rato. Es como si de repente me hubiera caído de una nube, y hubiera vuelto a la realidad. ¿Todo lo que pasamos había sido mentira? Sus acciones, sus gestos, sus palabras…nada era real, tampoco aquellos besos. No podía dejar de pensar en Jun Pyo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a quererlo de esta manera, aun después de no verlo por tanto tiempo, este sentimiento se mantuvo vivo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar fuerte con cada recuerdo. Geum Jan Di había caído enamorada del hombre menos indicado de todo Corea…

. . .

 **JUN PYO POV**

Estaba furioso y solamente había una culpable. Entre a la oficina de la bruja, tenía que obligarla a dejar en paz a Jan Di, de lo contrario, nada de lo que hice tendría sentido, nada.

― ¡Quítate! ―empuje al secretario, nadie me impediría decirle sus verdades.

― Secretario déjenos.

― ¡¿Estas satisfecha?! ¡¿Estas feliz por lo que acabo de hacer?!―le hable con todo el rencor que había dentro de mí.

― Bueno, creo que no debemos seguir discutiendo el asunto de esa niñita, se ha vuelto un problema.

― Ella no es una niñita…tu no… ¡Jamás lo entenderías! ¿O sí? Es la única mujer que he amado desde que nací.

―Bien, entonces ¿Qué harás? ¿Quieres abandonar todo y correr a ella? ¿Quieres olvidarte de los empleados de Shinhwa? Y de tu futuro, ¿y qué respecto a tu padre?

― Hay madre…

― Yo sé que te gustaría abandonar la empresa, no olvides que él dedico toda su vida, ¿quieres decepcionarlo?

― Ya basta…

― ¿Y qué me dices respecto a Jan Di? ¿Quieres que no tenga donde vivir en toda Corea?

― Sabes que…¡NO TE METAS CON ELLA!...Si vuelves a tocarla, si rompes tu promesa…Destruyo todo….

Salí de allí. Se había salido con la suya. Había matado la única posibilidad de ser feliz el resto de mis días. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la lastimaran otra vez, era lo único que podía hacer por ella, por Jan Di.

 **JAN DI POV**

Me sentía sin ganas de nada, caminé un rato y me senté en una banca. Alguien me hablo en inglés, pero no entendí nada:

―Disculpe señor, pero no hablo muy bien ingles…―voltee y era Ji Hoo.

― Ah, ¿dime que dijiste? ―se sentó a mi lado.

― Amm, oye niña fea, ¿me comprarías este helado?

― ¿Y tú crees que de esa manera vas a vender algo? ―hice un puchero.

― Yo sé que tú me lo compraras.

¿Cómo podía negarme?

― ¿Cuánto cuesta?

― Ahhhhh, un día.

― ¿Un qué?

― Es lo que cuesta el helado, que pases un día junto a mi…

Ji Hoo…

Tome mi helado y acepte su oferta. Solo él podía cambiar mi estado de ánimo en estos momentos.

Anduvimos por todo Macao. Su sonrisa es tan contagiosa, me trae mucha paz. Nos divertimos bastante. Y por primera vez desde que llegué, me sentí bien.

 **JUN PYO POV**

Una reunión más en el día, estaba fastidiado, y como si el destino se quisiera burlar de mí, voltee a una de las tantas tiendas de este gran centro comercial y la vi…Jan Di.

Estaba viendo una zapatilla o algo así, se veía tan linda…se veía contenta…pero no era por mí.

Me sacudí mentalmente y retomé mi camino, si la bruja me estaba espiando a toda hora, debía olvidarme de llamar su atención.

. . .

Termine mi reunión y después de dar varias vueltas frente a la tienda en donde había visto a Jan Di, me decidí a entrar. Si mal no recuerdo, ella estaba viendo unos zapatos. Caminé por el lugar y los encontré, pero una chica extraña estaba a punto de tomarlos, así que los cogí rápido.

― Suéltalo.

― Yo lo tome primero.

Empezamos a forcejear. Era una chica obstinada, me recordó a Jan Di.

― Yo lo vi primero―le dije―, así que suéltalo.

― Muérete―me desafió y me enfade.

― ¡Suéltalo!

El secretario entro en escena y aproveche para arrebatárselo. Le gané. De pronto me preguntó por el número de calzado de Jan Di. No tenía idea. ¿Qué hacer? Esperen, esta chica extraña, después de todo es mujer.

―Oye… ¡pruébatelos!―me hinque y le coloque los zapatos, ¡excelente! seguro que a Jan Di le quedarían también.

―Le quedan perfectos―me levante―. Quítatelos.

― No quiero―me saco la lengua y se echó a correr, ¿quién se cree?. La tuve que perseguir.

― ¡¿Por qué eres tan necia?! ¡Ven acá! ¡Espera!

La alcancé y la jalé hacia mí, nadie puede escapar del gran Jun Pyo. La senté bruscamente y le quité los zapatos. Esta chica extraña, no sé por qué, me parece algo familiar…

 **JAN DI POV**

El día había sido increíble, ahora estábamos de regreso en el hotel. Ji Hoo hablaba por teléfono, al parecer los F4 se habían adelantado y habían regresado a Corea.

― También deberíamos irnos―sugerí.

― Tomaremos el vuelo de la mañana.

Asentí, la verdad, ya quería regresar y ver a mi familia.

― Bien, creo que debo irme. ―Ji Hoo se hinco frente a mí.

― No sé lo que haya pasado con Jun Pyo, pero sea lo que sea, yo estaré aquí para ti―tomo mis manos. Sentí cosquillas con su contacto―. Espero haber sido de ayuda para que al menos por unas horas, tu viaje haya valido la pena.

― Ji Hoo…yo…

Eres más que solo ayuda.

―No digas nada, solo… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

― ¿Q-que…cosa? ―trague saliva.

― No llores más…no…no soporto verte de esa manera.

¿Llorar? ¿Me, me habrá visto? Qué vergüenza.

― ¿Llorar? No yo…

Roso mi nariz con el dorso de su mano y se fue regalándome una sonrisa angelical. Me dejo sin palabras.

 **JUN PYO POV**

Caminé por el pasillo del hotel y escuché mi nombre. Voltee, era Ji Hoo.

― ¡Jun Pyo! Espera.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora? Pensé que ya te habías ido―le hablé con indiferencia.

― Aun no…no sin antes llevar a una linda chica de paseo por Macao.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago, sé perfectamente bien a quien se refería.

― Ya que esta chica no ha sido tratada como es debido, me encargué de hacerla pasar un día increíble.

Ji Hoo sabía cómo provocarme. Empecé a sentir ese maldito enojo que me inundaba cada vez que sabía que ella tenía su atención en otro hombre.

Lo miré con desprecio y retomé mi camino ignorándolo, no quería seguir escuchando más.

― ¡Jun Pyo!

― ¡¿Y ahora qué?!―gire molesto, y atrape en el aire un objeto pequeño.

― Tómalo, te pertenece…―sonrió y se alejó sin más explicaciones.

Mire el objeto en mi mano…

. . .

. .

Le pedí al secretario que se encargara de que nadie me interrumpiera, cerré las puertas de la sala de juntas, me senté y abrí la laptop, contacte la USB que me había entregado Ji Hoo y abrí la carpeta que contenía.

Fotografías…

Muchas fotografías de Jan Di…

Me levante de la silla de inmediato dispuesto a cerrar la pantalla, pero…no me atreví, me volví a sentar y mire a detalle cada imagen que acompañaba un recuerdo.

 _" Jun Pyo…¿estás allí?..."_

Una grabación.

" _Desde el día de tu partida he estado pensando mucho en ti…"_

Jan Di…

 _"Es extraño, lo que recuerdo es cuando discutíamos…"_

Sonreí.

 _"Todos mis recuerdos son de grandes peleas, bueno, aun así, sonrío cuando pienso en ti."_

Sus palabras entraron fuertes en mi corazón, la extraño, más de lo que creí…

 _"Jun Pyo…¿Cómo has estado? ¡¿Cuándo vas a volver para pelear?!"_

Volver…eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír…me levanté decidido, iría por ella sin importar nada. De pronto, escuché la voz de mi padre. Era una grabación donde estaba con él de pequeño, hace tanto tiempo que no veía esas imágenes…

 _"¿Qué harás si papá no está?"_

 _"¡Cuidar de mi mamá, de mi hermana y del grupo Shinhwa!"_

 _"¡Jun Pyo vamos a hacer una promesa de hombre a hombre!"_

¡No lo soportaba más! ¡El destino o alguna fuerza extraña se burlaban de mí, diciéndome que no podría tener nada de lo que quiero! ¡Maldición!

. . .

. .

.

 **JAN DI POV**

Justo hoy por la mañaba nos iríamos de Macao, pero un extraño amigo de Ji Hoo, nos encontró y nos invitó a su casa. Parecía muy contento de encontrarse a Ji Hoo, y muy indiferente conmigo. En fin…

Era una casa enorme y lujosa. Y la comida que preparó nuestro anfitrión se veía deliciosa…supongo que no será tan malo después de todo…

 **JUN PYO POV**

Quería enviarle un obsequio a Jan Di. Un obsequio de despedida.

Hable para investigar su número de habitación, pero se había ido ya…

Tal vez eso haya sido lo mejor, que Jan Di haya regresado a Corea. Su presencia, aun estando fuera de mi alcance, me inquietaba demasiado.

― Joven Jun Pyo necesitamos llegar a tiempo a la cita…―se acercó el secretario.

― ¿A qué hora se fue Ji Hoo?

― Él está aún en Macao.

― ¿En serio? ¿No habían dejado el hotel?

― Ambos se fueron a casa de un conocido del joven Ji Hoo.

― ¿Conocido? ¿Qué conocido?

― ¿Quiere que averigüe?

―…Olvídelo, no…

Era más que obvio, Jan Di se había quedado con Ji Hoo, estaban pasando más tiempo juntos, Ji Hoo se está aprovechando de la situación…soy yo quien debería… ¡maldición!

 **JAN DI POV**

―En Macao había muchísimas cosas que ver, y la compañía de Ji Hoo era siempre reconfortante. Visitamos tantos lugares que jamás imagine…

Ahora nos encontrábamos viendo el arte antiguo de un anciano en un templo. Había varios amuletos y quería comprar uno, pero, o sorpresa, ¡mi cartera había desaparecido!

Ji Hoo salió corriendo del templo, ¿A dónde irá?

Ya había tardado y salí en su búsqueda. Había mucha gente amontonada alrededor de algo. Decidí abrirme paso para ver qué pasaba, y allí estaba…Ji Hoo, estaba cantando. Nunca lo había escuchado, lo hacía bastante bien. ¿A caso había algo que este chico no pudiera hacer? Me sonreí a mí misma. La gente le arrojaba dinero y empezó a aplaudirle, de pronto me sentí muy afortunada de ser su acompañante. Me acerque a él, había terminado su número.

― ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente? ―me dijo.

Lo había hecho por mí…, estaba tratando de juntar dinero para reponer mi cartera perdida. Sentí un calor subir a mis mejillas y un cosquilleo agradable en mi estómago…

Asentí con mi cabeza y nos sonreímos mutuamente, creo que este es uno de esos momentos que nunca se olvidan.

. . .

Caminamos por la calle rumbo a la casa del amigo de Ji Hoo.

De repente, se quebró uno de mis tacones, que pena…trate de caminar un poco― No es posible que se me haya roto un tacón en Macao―supongo que me veía muy tonta porque Ji Hoo se estaba riendo de mí.

― ¡No puedo caminar, me los quitaré!

― ¡Sube!

― ¡¿Eh?!

― ¿O te llevo en mis brazos?

¿Lle-llevarme en sus bra-zos? Trague duro, Ji Hoo quería cargarme en su espalda, me moría de pena, balbuce torpemente, mi cara estaba ardiendo.

― E-está bien…―subí.

― ¡Gracias! ―dijimos al unísono, nos reímos.

― Ji Hoo, ¿Por qué me das las gracias? Soy yo quien debe agradecer.

―Esta es la primera vez que gano mi propio dinero.

― Ya veo…

Era cierto, ninguno de los F4 había tenido que trabajar en nada, prácticamente tenían su mundo resuelto.

― Por ti hago cosas que nunca pensé que podría hacerlas, así que… gracias.

Trague saliva, Ji Hoo, haciendo este tipo de cosas solo por mí, será acaso que…¡No, imposible! Seguro que me ve solo como su amiga, él aún debe estar enamorado de Seo Jun, si, debe ser, aunque…sonreí para mí misma. Llegamos a la lujosa mansión, y Ji hoo no me bajo ni un segundo, abrí la reja para poder entrar, había sido otro día increíble, en compañía de quien menos pensé…

 **JUN PYO POV**

Los vi desde lejos. Había estado esperando a que Jan Di regresara, pero, al parecer estuvieron demasiado ocupados. Ella se tambaleo un poco, y luego Ji Hoo la cargo en su espalda, se veían muy contentos…mi mejor amigo y la chica que…no, ella ya no era nada mío, yo mismo la había rechazado de la peor manera. Entraron a una mansión. El secretario me pido marcharnos, pero decidí aguardar. No sé qué rayos estaba esperando. Los minutos parecían inmensos, y solo podía pensar en ellos dos pasando tiempo juntos, tiempo que yo debería pasar con ella. ¡¿Qué no vino a verme solo a mí?! Al parecer no era así…pero que rayos podía yo reclamar, había renunciado a todos mis derechos…

Mi mente divago por horas. La luz de una habitación se apagó, quería creer que era la de ella.

― Joven…

― Vámonos―respire profundo, y nos fuimos de aquel lugar…

 **JAN DI POV**

Estaba lista para irme a la cama, estaba bastante cansada. No sé porque me acerque a la enorme ventana y vi un auto oscuro que recién arrancaba, había estado estacionado en frente desde que Ji Hoo y yo regresamos, no alcance a ver quién era, pero…no, no era posible…cerré la cortina y volví a la cama.

 _. . ._

 _"Jan Di…"_

 _"Jun Pyo…"_

 _"Ji Hoo, me dijo que tenías que decirme algo…"_

 _Tragué saliva…olvidé por completo lo que había venido a decirle…_

 _Él estaba allí, de pie, en ese puente en medio de la madrugada, esperando por mí. Los malos entendidos que habíamos pasado eran solo eso, malos entendidos, ahora podríamos resolverlos._

 _Mi corazón sintió una luz de esperanza._

 _Me acerque a él sin saber cómo contener la emoción, se lo diría, le diría la razón de mi viaje…quería preguntarle, si era verdad…si aquel último mensaje que recibí era real._

 _"Jun Pyo… yo…", trague saliva. "…El mensaje que me enviaste, en el que decías…"_

 _"Te amo…" completo él, y mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, se acercó a mí con seriedad, no retiro las manos de sus bolsillos y se paró muy cerca._

 _Mire hacia abajo. Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa con alguien. Alzo mi rostro con su mano._

 _"Es verdad…"_

 _Me miraba con mucha intensidad, y en esos momentos yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica como yo haya terminado enamorada del sujeto más arrogante de todo el instituto?, después de repetirme a mí misma mil veces lo mucho que lo detestaba, ahora solo quería esto._

 _"Te amo Jan Di ah…"_

 _Perdí mis fuerzas._

 _"Y tu… ¿también me amas?" me pregunto._

 _Era el momento. Mi respiración se entrecorto y empecé a balbucear. Era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a una declaración de este tipo, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Se suponía que eso mismo venía a decirle desde tan lejos, y ahora no encontraba como decir esas dos sencillas palabras._

 _"Yo, eh, pues yo…"_

 _"No lo digas entonces…"_

 _"¿C-cómo?"_

 _"Solo demuéstramelo…"_

 _Tomo mi rostro con sus manos y se acercó a mí lentamente. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y contuve la respiración. Me besaría. Una vez más experimentaría esa sensación increíble, con la que tantas noches había soñado._

 _Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, cálidos, dulces, y mi corazón lo terminó de entender, el verdadero Jun Pyo nunca se había ido…_

 _Pasaron los minutos y yo seguía disfrutando de su contacto, quisiera que este momento nunca terminara. Me aferre a su camisa, sentía que mis piernas me fallarían, pero él me sujeto con fuerza, y el momento continuó. Sus labios se movían, y yo me sentía torpe…_

 _"¿Qué pasa?" me beso en la comisura del labio, y sentí mi cara enrojecer._

 _El beso había terminado, y me sentí ansiosa por su separación, recargó su frente en la mí., ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, mantuve mis ojos cerrados, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo._

 _"¡JUN PYO!"_

 _Alguien lo llamo con agresividad. Volteamos y allí estaba ella, la presidenta Kang con un montón de hombres vestidos de negro._

 _"Eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo puedes preferir estar con alguien tan insignificante?"_

 _Sus palabras eran crueles, pero no me sorprendían, ella siempre había sido así._

 _Jun Pyo me coloco tras él, trate de hablar, pero me lo impidió._

 _"Madre, Jan Di, ella es la mujer que amo, no te atrevas a intentar nada…" Jun Pyo hablo con determinación y mi estómago empezó a cosquillear cuando lo dijo._

 _La mujer envió a sus hombres, a pesar de lo mucho que peleo, lo sometieron y se lo llevaron inconsciente. Me impidieron seguirlo._

 _"Escucha mala hierba…"me dijo esa mujer._

 _"Olvídate de mi hijo, o tú y toda tu familia estarán en la ruina… ¿entendiste?"_

 _"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué hace esto?!" le grite con lágrimas._

 _Ella se rio con malicia. Jamás estarás a su altura…Jun Pyo te olvidará, solo eres un entretenimiento, como cualquier otro entretenimiento pasajero…_

 _Se fue…y con sus palabras me lleno la cabeza y el corazón de inseguridades…Jun Pyo…_

 _. . ._

Desperté, había sido un sueño realmente desconcertante. Me levante aun somnolienta, baje tratando de olvidar el trago amargo que me dejo aquel agradable sueño que se había convertido en pesadilla, entre al baño y escuche que alguien abría la puerta.

― La puerta no tenía seguro…

Ji Hoo… ¡¿Ji Hoo?! …Y yo estaba en…caí en la cuenta…

¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

¡ No puede ser! ¡¿JI HOO ME VIO EN EL BAÑO!

No podía superarlo, me encerré en mi habitación a llorar a pesar de que me había pedido que saliera.

Pasaron unas horas…parece que no había nadie cerca, baje las escaleras sigilosamente. El desayuno estaba servido junto con una pequeña nota…

" _MEMORIA BORRADA…"_

Qué alivio, había sido el momento más embarazoso de mi vida…

 **JUN PYO POV**

Estábamos en una conferencia, el secretario se acercó discretamente con una carpeta y una nota:

 _"Vuelo a Seúl a las 6:00 pm"_

Mire a la bruja que afortunadamente no se había dado cuenta…

Jan Di se va...

. . .

. .

.

 **JAN DI POV**

Ya estábamos en el aeropuerto. Ji Hoo se acercó para ofrecerme mi boleto de avión. ¡Primera Clase! El costo era muy alto, para poder reunir esta cantidad tendría que vender docenas de tazones de avena. Le pedí que lo cambiara para clase normal, pero se burló de mí, dijo que sus piernas eran largas para viajar en clase económica o algo así y se adelantó, no pude persuadirlo...-_-U

 **JUN PYO POV**

El tiempo se acababa. Estábamos en una reunión con los dueños del grupo J.K. Se supone que conoceríamos a su heredera, pero ella no se había tomado la molestia de ir. ¿Qué rayos estaba yo haciendo allí entonces? Me impaciente.

― ¡Jun-Pyo!

― ¿Eh? Si claro―parece que la bruja me hablaba, no tenía idea de que.

El secretario se acercó de pronto.

― Las oficinas de Singapur buscan al joven.

― Estamos en una junta.

― Es el primer ministro…

¿Singapur? Acabo de hablar con el primer ministro hace una hora y cualquier detalle había quedado resuelto…a menos que sea para…

El dueño de grupo J.K siguió hablando, parece que no le importa que me retire, me levante de inmediato y me disculpe.

. . .

― El vuelo está por salir joven, debemos apresurarnos…

― Pero, ¿y mi madre?

― No se preocupe por eso, al menos estará en reunión unas dos horas más…

Agradecí al secretario y corrí por el pasillo, era mi última oportunidad…

 **JAN DI POV**

Faltaba poco tiempo para que el avión saliera. Me iría de Macao después de una estancia completamente distinta a lo que imagine, dejaría este lugar, y con él la última oportunidad de…saque de mi mochila el collar de la estrella y la luna, aun lo tenía conmigo, como si de un momento a otro él viniera y…Ji Hoo estaba de regreso, guarde el preciado objeto rápidamente, no quería que me viera contemplándolo. Se hinco frente a mí, ¿ahora qué haría? Sacó algo de su maleta…me quitó los zapatos sutilmente y abrió una caja con unas zapatillas dentro.

― ¡¿Y eso?!

― ¿Te parecen bonitos?

Eran las zapatillas que me habían gustado en aquella lujosa tienda.

― ¿Por qué los compraste? ―los coloco en mis pies.

― Quise comprarte algo, con el primer dinero que gané.

Ji Hoo ¿Por qué?, solo tus haces este tipo de cosas…mi corazón dio un respingo, no sabía que decirle, había hecho tantas cosas por mí ya…no tenía como pagarle. Por un momento, sentí que todo este viaje había valido la pena, tan solo por esos momentos que había pasado con Ji Hoo. Mi dolido corazón se sintió reconfortado, hasta que…alce la vista y allí estaba él, acercándose a nosotros, mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a golpear contra mi pecho con violencia. No podía apartar mi vista de su rostro.

Ji Hoo se levantó y camino hasta donde él estaba.

― ¿Por qué viniste?

― No tengo por qué responderte. ¿Qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo?

― ¡¿Con que derecho vienes… y me preguntas eso?!―le reclamo Ji Hoo, aunque en ningún momento le comente lo que había pasado con Jun Pyo, el conocía bien mis estados de ánimo.

― ¡JI HOO!―Jun Pyo grito y sentí temor.

 **JUN PYO POV**

― ¡JI HOO!―le grite con todas mis fuerzas, ahora se la estaba llevando… lo único que quería era golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, era la segunda vez que me la robaba.

― ¡Porque eras mi amigo la deje! ¡Ella era la novia de mi mejor amigo!

Volteé a mirarlo.

― ¡Por eso no la busque más!

¿Ahora me está diciendo que todo este tiempo no ha intentado nada con Jan Di?

― ¡Te di muchas oportunidades! ¡Ya no lo voy a tolerar!

¡¿Qué rayos está diciendo?! ¡¿Qué en cualquier momento podía arrebatármela? Lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas…

 **JAN DI POV**

Lo golpeo. ¿Era lo único que sabía hacer? ¿Golpear a las personas que me ayudaban? Después de tanto tiempo, lo volví a ver como lo que era…

― ¡JUN PYO!

 **JUN PYO POV**

Me miraba con frialdad, como si fuera la última persona que quisiera ver en el mundo.

― ¿Por qué viniste? ―me preguntó.

¿Qué por qué vine? Ni siquiera yo lo tenía claro. Era un estúpido que echaba todo a perder y ahora intentaba… ¡No sé qué intentaba!

 **JAN DI POV**

Se quedó callado…No sé por qué mi corazón aún tenía una pequeña esperanza. Dilo Jun Pyo, dilo por favor, di que no quieres que me vaya, anda dilo…

 **JUN PYO POV**

― ¡¿POR QUÉ VINISTE?! ¡¿TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR?!―me exigió de pronto.

Claro que tenía algo que decirte…que… ¡Que no te vayas de mi lado! ¡Maldición Jan Di! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Mi corazón y mi cerebro se debatían en lo que mi boca diría en este momento. Y no salió nada, gire mi cabeza para no verla, y todo había perdido sentido…

 **JAN DI POV**

Nada. No dijo nada. Jun Pyo…

―Está bien, entiendo.

Seguramente vino a decirme que no lo volviera a buscar en Corea. Pero no pensaba hacerlo. Me miro de nuevo.

― Me marcho.

 **JUN PYO POV**

Se marchaba, y yo permanecía callado como estúpido. ¡VAMOS JUN PYO! ¡DICELO! Me exigí a mí mismo, pero no pude.

 **JAN DI POV**

Nos miramos por última vez. Me veía con mucha intensidad, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atrevía. Sea lo que haya sido, no volvería a esperar nada de él, jamás se enfrentaría a su madre por mí…

 **JUN PYO POV**

Sus ojos me decían tantas cosas. Había venido desde Corea solo a verme y yo la había rechazado totalmente. ¿Debía disculparme tan solo? No sabía, no tenía palabras que arreglaran un poco lo que había pasado, tal vez era lo mejor, que creyera lo peor de mí, que Ji Hoo se la llevar otra vez de mi lado…

Se alejaron. Y yo me quede como un estúpido, sin ella. Lloré de frustración. ¡¿Qué me has hecho Jan Di?! Últimamente era un pobre diablo que lloraba por cada rincón.

El secretario me levanto del piso. Oficialmente era un remedo de hombre…

. . .

. .

.

 **JAN DI POV**

Subimos al avión, finalmente dejábamos Macao.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Ji Hoo tomo mi mano.

Asentí.

― Lo siento, por mi culpa has recibido otro golpe―me disculpé con mucha pena.

― No te preocupes, Jun Pyo está acostumbrado a enfrentar sus problemas de esta manera―sonrío y se acomodó de vuelta en su asiento, sin soltar mi mano…

El escuchar otra vez su nombre me daba escalofríos. Jun Pyo… Gu Jun Pyo… me olvidaría de ti, aunque sea lo último que haga en el mundo. Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir, imaginando como sería mi vida de ahora en adelante, sin él…

 _Hola, estas historias son una combinación de las escenas de la versión japonesa y el manga que no se vieron por completo en BOF, y que me hubiera gustado ver con Hye Sun y Minho como Jan di y Jun Pyo. La versión coreana de este manga es mi favorita._

 _Si te gusto esta historia y quieres leer más, déjame tu review._ _Hasta el próximo!_

 _NubeRojizaDisclaimer: Boys over flowers pertenece a KBS y_ Yōko Kamio _._ _Esto es sin fines de lucro. Espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Este es mi one-shot favorito, es un poco largo. Cuando ví el capítulo de la versión Japonesa Hana Yori Dango, pude entender muchas cosas en BBF (la versión Coreana) por eso dedique un tiempo a escribir las cosas que quedaron implícitas con Jun Pyo y Jan Di._

 **Enjoy It!**


End file.
